Mystic Wish
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: Naruto finds himself hiding in the forest during a Kyuubi raid. A stranger is lost is the same forest, one who is unlike any human he had ever seen. It was a little thing they could have done, something so simple, yet effective. The Goddesses decided to repay him anyway they could, a very special birthday is in the order. One shot massive X-over


"Why do they always have to do this…." sobbed a little blond-haired boy. Tears clouded his normally sky blue eyes with long streams trailing down his face. A thick layer of blood and dirt covered his face and body, his clothes ripped and torn beyond recovery.

The villagers were after him again, with their cruel accusations and screams.

"_Die demon!"_

"_Bring death to the monster!"_

"_Scum!"_

"_You don't belong in this world!"_

They were awful persistent that night, the very same night the dreaded Nine-tailed Fox demon attacked the village, killing hundreds of people and causing massive damage to Konoha. It was also his birthday today.

Naruto never understood why they treated him that way, with cruel actions and blatant lack of acknowledgement. Almost everyone in the village was like that, even the children.

A twig snapped somewhere in the distance, to which the boy silenced immediately, fearing discovery by one of the mob chasing him. Someone's voice echoed in the woods.

"_**Damnit."**_The voice groaned, _**"Lost again."**_

The voice was almost musical in nature, pure and lighthearted, despite the owner's current predicament. It wasn't the voice of any of the villager's, he was certain. This one was new.

Ignoring all sense to not interact with a stranger, Naruto moved closing to the opening of the tree trunk he occasionally found himself in.

The stranger had long blue hair, but only in the front, as the back was barely to his shoulders. He wore a short, high-collared jacket that reached to the upper part of his chest, colored a deep blue. Several strips of cloth, both white and a blue, nearly black shade, jutted out from the sleeves of his jacket, wrapping around his forearms. Above the cloths were long, blue sleeves with strange white patterns near the top and bottom of the sleeves, swirled and pointed, with gold writing encircling the bottom. The sleeves almost completely covered the tips of the man's fingers, but from Naruto's position, he could see white sleeves that were wrapped around the thumb and forefinger.

There was a white fabric just underneath the jacket, skin tight. From the front, there was a single line running down the middle with a single gold V positioned near the bottom. Just below the V was a thin trail of gold intertwining several blue shaded stones Naruto had ever seen before. The belt was attached to a single layer of white ring of ruffles and a long, cape-like fabric that reached his ankles, embroidered with the same white patterns and gold lettering as the sleeves. He had on white-tined blue pants with various blue and black lines, beneath a tall pair of white, laced boots with just a bit of leverage.

It was the strangest outfit Naruto had ever laid eyes on, not even the foreigners Naruto had seen, didn't come close to what this outsider wore. The stranger turned their face, revealing deep blue eyes, the color of the farthest depths of the ocean. Bottomless, but brimming with untold wonder. Those eyes held knowledge of the greatest mysterious of the world, ones that remain buried underneath the ocean's currents.

Naruto cast his eyes away the second he realized he was staring.

'_Why am I staring?' _Naruto thought with a slight flush.

"_**Wasn't there supposed to be a village around here?" **_the male questioned, to himself mostly.

Naruto blinked, why was he trying to enter Konoha, from the forest no less?

The boy gasped, was this man a spy? No no wait. If that were true, than shouldn't he be wearing something less conspicuous? He stuck out like a sore thumb with that outfit.

If he wasn't a spy, then what was he doing here?

Naruto started moving away, while the stranger was interesting, it wasn't worth risking his notice. However, fate had decided to make its presence known, in the form of a dry twig underneath his palm, breaking apart with a sharp 'crack.'

Naruto froze, staring at the broken twig in horror, praying to whatever Gods there were that the man hadn't heard.

"_**Whose there?"**_

Well, Damnit.

"_**Anyone there?" **_the man called again, _**"I'm not going to hurt you."**_

Naruto whimpered silently, the pain from his wounds rearing their ugly heads, causing him to slip and fall.

'_Crap.' _

"_**Hello?" **_Suddenly the man's face was hovering just above him, worry etched into those deep eyes of his.

"_P-please don't hurt me!" _

His voice was small and quiet, nearly a hoarse whisper. The man's eyes softened, and from the close proximity, Naruto was able to see that the man was more of a boy himself. His eyes were big and wide, covered slightly by blue bangs. There were still traces of baby fat in his face, smooth and unblemished skin gave him a more female appeal. Though his voice gave another impression, one of the opposite gender.

"_**I'm not going to hurt you." **_He said gently, _**"Are you injured?"**_

Something in the teen's eyes told Naruto to trust him, so he nodded. The teen slowly brought up his right hand, bringing it adjacent to one of the more serious injuries on his leg. The boy winced and tried to pull away, to which the other spoke softly, _**"Don't worry. This'll heal you."**_

The younger boy looked unconvinced, that is until the hand started glowing a soft, green light. Specks of yellow danced around the area between the hand and the injury. Naruto watched in awe as the wound slowly began closing up before disappearing completely. There wasn't a sign he was previously wounded, even the blood had vanished.

The light continued to dance around him, until all the boy's wounds were gone without a trace.

"_**There you go." **_The boy chirped, smiling, _**"Feel better?"**_

"Yeah!" Naruto claimed enthusiastically, "Thanks a lot mister!"

He chuckled, _**"You're welcome kid." **_

Then his expression turned questioning, _**"What are you doing out in the forest at this time?"**_

Naruto's aura changed, his eyes darkening as he thought of the reason.

"The villagers don't like me. They never notice I'm around or throw things at me. Today is when they chase me around the village with those pointy things. I was hiding from them in here." He confessed, blinking away tears. Naruto didn't understand why he was telling someone he had just met, but it felt nice to finally tell someone.

"It's my birthday you know." The blond child said, observing intently as the stranger's eyes widened. In what emotion he wasn't able to identify.

"_**Your…..birthday?" **_the stranger asked quietly, _**"Then why…."**_

He shook his head, silently muttering 'figure out later,' then turned to Naruto.

"_**You know," **_he began, _**"I know a couple of people who would love to meet you."**_

Naruto's eyes widened, "R-really?"

The teen nodded, _**"Yep."**_

"W-why?"

"_**It's your birthday today." **_He smiled, _**"They absolutely love birthdays and have decided they would put off everything and spend it with you."**_

Naruto blinked, "Who are they?"

"_Yo! Sol! You found the kid yet!" _

Naruto jumped, clinging on the teen's arm as the owner of the voice appeared in all their glory. It was a woman with tanned skin and long red hair tied into a high ponytail. She was wearing a skin tight outfit with no sleeves and only went down to just above her knees. Ruffles looped around the bottom of the pants while giant gold rings encircled her wrists and neck. Blue triangles raced up both her sides with a single gold triangle clutching a long piece of red fabric. Orange dancer shoes garbed her feet.

The teen sighed, _**"Yes Din. Naruto," **_said child looked up at him, _**"This is Din. She's one of the people who wanted to meet you."**_

Din held up one hand, "Yo."

"Hi." Naruto said shyly, still partially hiding behind the teen.

"_**Are Nayru and Farore with you?" **_the teen inquired to the woman. She nodded, "_Yep, wanted to see the kid too."_

"_There you are Din!" _one voice exclaimed.

"_You shouldn't run off without us Din." _Another stated gently.

The first voice belonged to another woman with courageous green eyes and green hair pulled into two ponytails. She wore a knee-long, green dress with blue leaves poking out from her dress with yellow triangles around the bottom. Brown pants came underneath the dress and into a short pair of brown boots.

The second voice came from a different woman with long blue hair and kind blue eyes. She had a short blue dress that was longer on one side than the other, with another dress, longer and lighter in color and had the opposite from the upper dress longer. The dress covered the blue sandals that garbed her feet. She had a few accessories, gold bracelets circling her upper arms with flowing blue ruffles, a gold necklace and a gold tiara with the same gold triangle as the others.

The green one blinked, as she just noticed the extra accompanying them.

"_Oh hello." _She chimed, _"What's your name?"_

"N-Naruto."

The blue one giggled, "_Well hello Naruto, my name is Nayru, and this is my sister Farore."_

Naruto took in each of their appearances, stopping his gaze at the teen, who blinked.

"_**Oh right. Never introduced myself." **_He realized, _**"Sorry. My name is Soleil D'nayore. Pleasure to meet you, Naruto."**_

"_So are ya coming?" _Din asked, bending down with her hands on her knees.

"Coming where?" Naruto inquired, tilting his head to the left, "Hiruzen says I can't leave the village."

"_Eh, don't worry about Hiruzen."_ Din winked.

"_He won't mind."_ Nayru continued.

The little, blond child frowned in confusion. Hiruzen always told him to stay away from strangers and to never leave the village. These people seemed really nice, but he had experience with people pretending to be nice. Eyeing the group in front of him, he noticed the boy and red-haired girl had started arguing about something. Was it about him? Why were these people so kind to him?

"_**You've got to be kidding me, Din! I can't-"**_

"_Sure you can! Just bring the kid along!"_

"_**I'm already watching one of Palutena's angels, and you expect me to take another one!"**_

Finally Nayru sighed, moving towards the two, _"Soleil, we'll help watch over the children. It was our idea after all." _Then a moment passed,_ "That means you too Din."_

Said woman pouted, but agreed none the less.

"_**Alright."**_ Soleil gave in, _**"Is he here?"**_

Farore sent him a look, eyebrow raised in amusement, _"Yeah, hiding behind that tree over there. Shy little thing."_

Soleil rolled his eyes, moving towards the tree Farore mentioned earlier. Though the figure was blocked from view, one could see he was speaking softly to whoever was hiding. Soon enough a child younger than Naruto, who was about 7 or 8, appeared from behind the bark. He had brown hair and blue eyes in similar shade to Naruto's own, a long shirt that reached his knees with black pants that went just a bit further down and brown sandals similar to Din. He also had a short, pale scarf around his neck and tiny, fluttering angel wings behind him.

"Whoa!" Naruto breathed, "Are those real?"

The adults chuckled, while Soleil answered his question, _**"Yes they are. Naruto, this is Pit, an angel from skyworld." **_

"Hi!" Naruto greeted cheerfully.

"Hi.." pit replied, holding on to Soleil's strange cape-thingy.

"_We all ready?" _Farore wondered, counting everyone in the forest, _"Yep! Let's go!"_

The children looked confused, momentarily blinded by as sudden flash of light. Confusion melted into awe at the sight in front of them.

Colors! There were colors everywhere! Tall buildings skyrocketed upward, blazing shaded lights that put the rainbow to shame. Orbs of light soared and twirled around the large clusters of colorfully dressed individuals of all shapes and sizes. The orbs casting bucket-loads of rainbow sparkles down upon the visitors.

One building, tall and mystic, stood out from among the rest. They were enormous, two towers connects by a bridge near the top. Yellow glowing wings sprouted from the towers that were near blinding. The wing's light along with the accompanying buildings radiated their glows upward into the sky. Stars twinkled out from a blue, purple, green and yellow sky. There were several stars, gathered in bunches that completely covered the sky.

It was all so breathtaking that Naruto and Pit had trouble taking it all in.

"Whoa! What's this!" Naruto exclaimed, eyes in wonder.

"Pretty!" Pit agreed.

"_**Well then," **_Soleil called, gathering the children's attention with his musical tone, _**"Where shall we go first?"**_

"_Let's go to see the performers from Holodrum!" _Din suggested eagerly.

"_No no no! First we'll see the Vocaloids!" _Farore cut in, ignoring Din's squawk of indignation.

"_Now now, you two, you forget we have a human and chibi angel with us. They do not have our limitless energy. We will only be able to visit so many exhibits."_ Nayru wisely state, the other two had the decency to look embarrassed. _"Soleil, what do the children wan-"_

The three were no longer there.

Instead, the children were staring in longing at the Yakisoba frying on the grill, Soleil standing close by.

Din rolled her eyes, _"Boys and their food." _The other two were giggling softly.

Soleil, smiling, curved his eye sight to the children, _**"Do you guys want some?"**_

Naruto nodded fiercely, "Yeah!"

"Yes please." Pit added quietly.

"_**Hello miss?" **_Soleil's voice catching the owner's attention, a young woman with short brown hair, _**"Are these ready yet?"**_

"Yes!" She said, taking a moment to check, "One for each of you?"

"_Make that four!" _Farore chimed in.

"Alright then, Four it is." Confirming the order, the woman began shifting around the noodles once more before setting them aside in four plastic bowls and allowing each person to take one.

"_**Thank you Miss Kinomoto."**_ Soleil waved goodbye, leading the children away from the woman's stunned expression. _**"Come along now."**_

The rest of the evening went by as a blur, the yakisoba a distance flavor in his mouth. He remembered seeing many wonderful sights. It was a festival under the skylight sky, with mystical voices of the singers and a beautiful parade done by the guide Fairy Tail, one of lights and magic; The Fairy Fantasia.

It was a night that ended far too early.

Naruto yawned, rubbing his eyes blearily as Soleil lead him back home. The little angel child resting peacefully in the mage's arms.

"_**Did you have fun Naru?" **_the mage inquired.

"Y-yeah." Naruto said tiredly, "Did we have to go?"

Soleil smiled sadly, _**"I'm sorry Naruto."**_

"Can we do it again?" he innocently asked.

"_**Next year child."**_ The mage promised. Naruto smiled sleepily, climbing onto his bed. Soleil placed a hand on the child's shoulder, _**"Naruto." **_

The blue-eyed child looked up at him, staring in amazement as a ball of light erupted from the teen's hand, pulsing until it enlarge and dimmed. The light began a small ocarina made of crystal with a ruby, sapphire and emerald engraved into a band around the mouth piece.

"_**This is a spirit ocarina." **_The teen began, _**"Should you ever need any assistance or guidance play this song and we shall help you in any way that we can. Play it with me."**_

Soleil created another ocarina to help Naruto learn. It took a few times but eventually Naruto got it down.

"_**Got it?"**_ asked Soleil, to which Naruto nodded. Soleil than produced a sheet of paper with musical notes inked into the leaf and giving it the child. _**"This is if you forget it or if you need to practice it." **_ A thought struck him, _**"Just not on this ocarina okay."**_

"Okay."

"_**Good….Happy Birthday Naruto."**_

Sunlight streamed in from the open window, shining brightly, much to the annoyance to the sleeping child. Groaning, Naruto opened his eyes, briefly wondering if the day before was just a dream.

'_Of course it was a dream. There's no way that could ever happen.' _He thought depressingly. Rubbing his eyes, Naruto picked himself up from the old mattress that he owned, looking around the room until he came across something; An ocarina made of Crystal.

"N-no way." Naruto gasped, "It wasn't a dream."

He laughed, "It wasn't a dream!"

**Always wanted to do something like this. Glad I finally got an idea that wasn't too out there like my pervious thoughts. You were probably able to see the multiple crossovers and references, but here's a complete list if you missed any.**

**-Din, Nayru and Farore are obviously the three Golden Goddesses from ****'The Legend of Zelda,'**** as well as Pit being the younger incarnation of his older self in Kid Icarus: Uprising.**

**-The town they visit is a combination of the Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors and a rural village from the middle ages. Interesting fusion that shouldn't work but does. This town also has the Space-Time Towers from the movie ****'Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai.' ****In the stage where the crazy light wings come out and everything.**

**-An image of the sky: frontierscientists wp - content / uploads / 2013 / 03 / Aurora _ Purple . jpg**

**-The performers of Holodrum is the same ones in Oracle of Seasons with Din.**

**-Vocaloid is an obvious one.**

**-Miss Kinomoto is an older version of Sakura Kinomoto from CardCaptor Sakura.**

**-Fantasia is a one-year annual parade done by the members of the Fairy Tail Guide. Very cool, you should look it up.**

**For anyone whose curious, the gems on D'nayore's belt are a combination of Sapphires, Aquamarines, Zircon, Tanzanite and topazes. He certainly likes the color blue. His hair color is different from his first appearance in 'Valley of the Dead' for anyone who caught that. Longest chapter ever! I really should read these over. Oh yeah! I have this bad habit of accidently uploading a chapter that's completely unrelated to the story I wrote, like with what I did earlier... So if the chapter and summary don't make any sense at all and more then likely from different plots and series, I sincerely apologize. I'll try not to do that anymore...**

**Was gonna say something else, but forgot. XD**

**Please review!**


End file.
